


Make your Mark

by PirateQueenNina



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Graduation, Humor, Model!Laurel, valedictorian speecch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenNina/pseuds/PirateQueenNina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after she helped save Tyler Moore's life, Laurel receives an invitation to his high school graduation and he gives the valedictory speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 2058  
> Genre: Friendship/Family  
> Status: Completish (wasn’t thrilled with the ending)

"Hey, Laur, you’ve got some mail," Oliver said as he flipped through the various invitations to events they were no doubt excitedly invited to. Queen Consolidated was the biggest thing in Starling City and Laurel was a successful philanthropist and model.

She sipped coffee and took the mail that had her name on it. ”How was the run this morning?” She asked him.

"I can’t believe you don’t want to come with me." He smiled to her as she ripped open something from Taylor Moore. She didn’t know that name, but she was always getting mail from people he didn’t know, so it didn’t really bother him.

She seemed intent on getting it open though, “I don’t run. Oliver you know that.” She told him as she pulled out what looked like a graduation announcement.

"So what is it?" He asked as he poured himself some coffee.

She looked at it and blinked. She’d seen him off and on, helping him with his homework occasionally when he was younger, but she hadn’t seen him in a couple of years. His guardians had sent her pictures, but she hadn’t even thought about this. “It’s Taylor Moore,” She told him.

"Who’s that?" He inquired.

She couldn’t believe it, but again it had been years for both of them and Oliver had been involved in things that weren’t academic or remembering every victim. If he did, he’d probably never get out of the house, because he’d mourn them all. “He’s a kid who lost both his parents years ago. Tommy and I took him in so that his grandparents could get Starling. Needless to say, we ended up here at the Mansion.” She told him.

He remembered the kid. “Ah yes. I remember him now. He was a reason I was jealous of Tommy,” He confessed.

"Why were you jealous of Tommy because of Taylor?" She asked him.

He nuzzled his nose into her neck and smiled. “Because he got the first look at what it would be like to have kids with you. And that’s something I always thought we would do.” He said to her, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"You want kids?" She asked, surprised by the admission.

He nodded. “I always wanted to see you as a mother. I wanted to see you give our kids the world, but in a way that would keep them grounded.”

"Well, now my kids would be Queens, so good luck with that. I’m sure your mother would put the silver spoon in their mouths before they were even out of my womb." She joked.

He laughed. “Yeah, probably, but back to this. Taylor Moore. What’s he want?” He teased.

"He wants to me to come to his High School graduation." She couldn’t believe it. She always had a soft spot in her heart for him, but she thought that he was kind of over her.

He shrugged. “So go,”

"You think?" She asked, looking him in the eye. "I mean you don’t think it would be weird? Plus, I don’t the papparazzi giving the kids too much hassle. It’s hard enough for you and I when we go out to dinner. I don’t want to impose that on the kids."

"Laur," He said as he rubbed her back, "It’ll makes the kids’s day. Come on, he wants you there. You should go."

"Okay," She said. He was right. A little fame and pictures shouldn’t ruin the kids. She should go. Besides, it had been a year since she’d seen the kid and she didn’t know when she would get to see him again when he went to college.

It would be two weeks before she got to go to the graduation, but she made sure that she was cleared of all her schedule. She made Tommy and Oliver clear their schedules, which also meant Felicity was coming out because if she didn’t have work with Oliver, she was always with Tommy. She and Oliver had a bet when they were going to get engaged.

"You ready?" Oliver said on Graduation day as she fastened her earrings.

She grinned to him. “Almost.” She answered and put the other earring on and grabbed her purse. “Now,” She told him.   
He gave her his hand and they walked out of the Queen mansion and into the car. He looked at her like she was the person who hung the moon and stars. He buckled into the front and drove down the way. ”Excited about seeing him?” He asked.

"You seem really attentive about this." She told him.

He nodded, “Sorry, I know how much the kid means to you. And I’m slightly insulted that you don’t think I’m attentive at all times.”   
"Babe, I’ve known you my entire life practically. Attentive would not be the first quality that comes to mind. I mean it’s okay now, because CEO and vigilante. And modeling." She told him.

He looked at Laurel and smiled. She was nervous. He could tell. There wasn’t many photographers, but she still didn’t want them to be there.

They picked up Felicity and Tommy and went on their way to the auditorium. They were smiling at each other like idiots. “So we’re going to Taylor Moore’s graduation?” Tommy asked as he nuzzled noses with Felicity.

"Yeah and no sex in the car," Oliver ruled.

Felicity snorted, “Like you’ve never had sex in this car.”

"Not while Laurel and I are in here," He demanded.

Tommy laughed. “Come on, it’s not like you haven’t had sex in public either. So you can knock it off with the rules,” He smiled.  
"Yeah," Oliver grumbled and Laurel chuckled. "Just remember that we haven’t told her your most embarrassing secrets. Keep that in mind, Merlyn."

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Oliver. “Fine,” He said as he chilled out with Felicity.

The drive was short, thankfully, because Felicity and Laurel talked about clothes and the newest fashions and Oliver and Tommy talked about investing which is something that neither of them thought in a million years that they would be talking about.  
Tommy and Oliver parked the car while Laurel and Felicity went to find them seats.

Laurel looked around for seats. “You know, we only need four. And I’m sure it’s not that hard.” Felicity said.

And then there was a flash in her eyes. A camera. Dammit. “Yeah, real easy when I’m blind.” She muttered. Stupid cameras. Especially when amateurs held them. They never understood.

"Who’s that?"

Laurel looked to where Felicity pointed and smiled. “That’s the Moores. They’re his grandparents.” She smiled at them and steered Felicity towards them. The boys would surely miss this moment, but they would get their own chance.

"Deary," Mrs. Moore said, "you look even lovelier than last time we saw you. And Taylor, he’s so excited you came."

"Really?" She asked, a blush coming over her cheeks.

The woman animatedly shook her head. “Oh yes. He can’t stop talking about Miss Laurel Lance.”

"Well, it’s not hard to talk about Laurel Lance," She heard the boys say.

Mrs. Moore looked even more delighted. “Oh dearie you brought the fellas along. Taylor loves you all. He’ll just love seeing ya, speaking of.” She said, looking at her watch, “It’s gonna be starting soon, so you all best come have a seat.” She told them.

"Mrs. Moore is smitten with you too," Oliver whispered to Laurel.

She blushed. “Well, that’s just because she hasn’t seen us gush.” She told him.

They got through the Pledge of Allegiance and the National Anthem and then the various officials and all of that bored the four of them to tears. “Now, we give it to our Valedictorian, Taylor Moore, to give the commencement speech,” The principal said as she stood aside and Taylor took the podium.

"Graduates, Administrators, Families, and Friends, we’re all here to celebrate a special day. In fact, special is definitely the way I would describe this day. Graduates, you are celebrating a special day. Families and Friends you are celebrating a special person. And administrators you are celebrating a very special school. Today, I invited three special guests, because they give me the strength to know that life will change but it can also remarkably stay the same.

"Ten years ago, my parents were murdered in our home and my grandparents didn’t live in Starling. But Laurel Lance, a lawyer back then, and Tommy Merlyn took me in and promised me that I would still see my parents everyday. Because every time I closed my eyes they would be there. And you know, Tommy was right.

"Laurel promised me that she would stay with me through the night and she did. She show me that no matter what there would still be people who care. And where we may all be starting in new directions, there will always be people who care and who watch over you.

"Oliver Queen opened his home when we hit another snafu. His generosity showed me the kindness of strangers. We have all felt this during our tenure here at Starling High. You have no doubt had someone help you reach the tall shelf in your locker. Or helped you with your homework. This will still happen in real world.

"As much as I felt so incredibly the same, I also knew things would change. The only thing that brought me into their lives was a monumental change that would eventually bring my grandparents in my life and it’s important to know that you always have a support system. The changes will not always be magical, but they will always be needed. And you will come out on the other side another person. And you will be forever indebted. Losing my parents was the hardest ordeal of my life and as Libba Bray says in The Sweet Far Thing, ‘This is how change happens. One gesture. One person. One moment at a time.’

"For me, becoming valedictorian was one moment. Deciding I wanted it. One person. Laurel Lance. And one gesture, her help. Life is a series of these. Moments, Gestures, and People. This is our moment. You are the one person. Your next adventure is your gesture.

"Congrats, Class of 2023, you made. Go find your next new adventure," And everyone cheered.

Felicity bawled her eyes out. Laurel patted the tears away with her fingers and smiled gratefully. That was the most beautiful thing she’d heard. He hadn’t said anything, but to sing their praises essentially.

Mrs. Moore leaned over, “Told you he was smitten with ya,” She said with absolutely glee. She hadn’t known how much they meant to him, but she definitely wanted to make sure he knew how much he meant to them too.

The names flew by and Taylor Moore received his diploma and they stood waiting as the ceremony finished. ”Taylor, Laurel, Oliver, and Tommy came,” Mr. Moore said as he looked over to them.

"Laurel," He said as he jumped into her arms. "God, where have you been?" He asked.

"Well, I’ve been busy," She smiled to him, "but I promise kid, we can make time for you. deal?" Laurel asked him.

"Deal," He said as he looked over to Oliver and Tommy with his goofy grin. "You two keeping this girl happy?" He asked.

"Always, kid." Oliver smiled.

Taylor looked happy, “Good, because if you don’t I’m sure we can find someone who can.”

"Kid, the speech," Laurel intervened before there was even more on that conversation. She didn’t want the whole thing to be about her romantic interests. "It was lovely. So thoughtful."

"And I meant every word of it. Mostly, just wanted to get you guys here, because it’s been so long since I’ve seen you. and it was the only time I could think of that was really meaningful." He admitted.

"Well, let’s not be strangers okay? Let’s have dinner," Laurel decided.

"Really?"

"Yeah, kid. Anywhere you want to go." She promised him.

He squeezed the three of them and Felicity. “You’re the best. Honestly, I was surprised you came.”

"Wouldn’t have missed it for the world. You left a mark on us too. You were a person in a moment in our lives with a huge gesture. You showed us all that we could love again, not just ourselves." 


End file.
